My Red Knight
by GreenEggandHam
Summary: In the feudal world society separates everyone by bloodlines instead of feats the mushroom kingdom is filled with ambitious men and women ready to undermine the kingdom or back stab each other to increase their own standings in the world can a man ever hope to penetrate this world with his heroism and feats alone and can he survive the machinations of the court? (peachxmario)
1. Chapter 1: the rescue

**(AN) hey everyone its been awhile since i wrote my last story so basically this story is as if the mario world was like our feudal kingdoms we had in our history just with a little fantasy thrown in and how the characters would react to the appearance of a "peasant" (mario) being the hero and how the princess reacts to this hero who is not of royal blood enjoy**

 **Chapter 1: the rescue**

Peach sat in the dank damp room her eyes were red from crying, she was curled into a ball her golden hair was a mess and covering her distraught face. She cleared the tears on her cheeks as she looked up at the door, she had been shoved in this dark prison quickly it was odd over the past 4 days the koopa king had been spending less and less time with her and the angrier he got with his minions who kept interrupting his time he did have with her to deliver what she assumed was bad news.

He always ended up leaving the room sooner then it seemed he would have liked, she was thankful for that Bowser was a monstrous creature and to see his rage in full was a frightful prospect to be sure. She almost felt sorry for his henchmen who brought him the messages she wasn't sure but it almost seemed like a different Koopa every time perhaps to share the "blame" as sorts? For his henchmen to act like they were perhaps the mushroom kingdom was fighting back quicker and harder then the Koopa had imagined speared on by the wrath of having there beloved princess stolen.

She vaguely wondered witch noble was causing Bowser and his forced so much trouble they,all had there strengthens but Peach had to admit some of them were..strange and some were only working on rescuing her to increase their prestige and stance in the kingdom or just to simply make the king owe them using it to maneuvar inside the court room Political threats or ambition those men would have to be dealt with latter the koopa king was a clear and direct threat to the kingdom. Other of the nobles were just, loyal and brave. She secretly hoped it was those who were annoying the koopa king right now as those people deserved the honour that others are trying to undermine.

She clasps her hands together in a silent prayer for all those that fight in her name, she concentrated unleashing small amounts of her magic as to hopefully not be detected by Bowser. She feels her magic work but she felt a slight vibration to the ground which brakes her concentration she looks up at the door as it slowly opens. She quickly stands up not wanting Bowser to see her using her magic but too her surprise it wasn't the large turtle instead it was a a man she had never seen before, he was wearing a set of overalls on top of a red shirt with a matching red cap with a capital M on it she almost gasped in surprise as the man spoke.

 _"Princess Peach-a?"_ she didn't recognise his accent from anywhere near the mushroom kingdom, did this man work for Bowser? "W _-what do you want?"_ his eyes light up upon hearing her voice a smile appeared on his face "T _hank-a goodness your safe"_ he goes to walk closer to her but she takes a step back _"Who..are you?" "_ I'm-a Mario your Highness-a" peach looked at him quizzically, she had never herd of him before maybe that was the wrong question to ask "U _-uh..ok Mario..thank you for rescuing me but why are you here?"_ Mario had a confused look for a moment "Too save you-a..of course princess i know-a you probably didn't expect-a someone like me, but i mean-a you no harm we should-a go before the Big Turtle's minions-a notice"

She wasn't sure if she should trust this stranger but he did have a point she noded to him "Can you walk-a princess?" she just nods again and he nods back leading the way out of the castle, there was silence between the two she had so many questions but she didn't want to seem rude by asking too much but she just had to know _"Um mr Mario?...why did you save me?..and were did you come from?"_ he looked back at her _"Well me and my brother-a were working on a job in New Donk city-a when we got sucked in to this place-a, when i woke up-a i couldn't find my brother anywhere, so i decided-a to look for him, i herd that someone had been kidnapped so i thought-a it was my brother. So i went to rescue him-a..i learnt later that it wasn't him-a but i decided to keep going and try rescue you, it just seemed-a like the right thing too do. I'm-a sure a lot of people miss you and-a i dont want them to feel-a the same pain i'm-a feeling with my missing brother"._ She was taken back he saved her..just because? or to ease others of the grief he now carried? Sure he could be lying but its not like he had anything to gain from her rescue. Not even being a citizen of the mushroom kingdom after all and even if he was lying about the reason and wanted money or fame so did most of if not all the nobles.

 _after a while of travel "Look-a over there!~"_ he points out to distance to a bunch of flags on the horizon flags of the mushroom kingdom it seemed that the defeat of Bowser had sent the koopa army into a full retreat pulling back to reinforce the castle and the king and the mushroom kingdom had pushed forward quite far in to chase their foe and to storm the castle to rescue Peach. She smiled so glade to be close to safety again all she wanted right now was a bath and some sleep, the nobles and her farther could wait a little longer for her to recompose herself from all of this before answering any of there questions.

She went to look to Mario to thank him again but the Plumber had already started to walk away she seemed surprise. _"W-wait were are you going to just..leave?"_ Mario shrugged _"Your-a safe now, so i must-a continue to look-a for my brother" P_ each was surprised to say the least he didn't want to return her and collect a reward? or reap the fame that would surely come with rescuing her from Bowser? _"Mario if you would come with me i'm sure my farther would like to thank you and perhaps we would be able to help you look for your brother"_ Mario looked back at her for awhile before nodding "O _kay thank you-a peach i'm worried about him"_

Peach lead the way exited to put this awful week behind her once and for all, Mario followed her thankful that he finally could get some help with finding Luigi. Princess Peach waved to the armed forces of the mushroom kingdom _"Heeey! I'm here!"_ the Toads were shocked too see the princess as a voice shouted commands snapping them out of a the daze "Halt! _Aaaattention!"_ the army halt and all stood at attention the soldiers on horse back get off their horses _"Keel for the princess"_ each columns of solider kneels on one knee the commander also kneels in front of them,he was wearing full scale mail armour emblazoned with his own crest on its chest _"Lord Alonso Wart, at your service your grace. I was leading the 5th regiment to come to your rescue..how are you.."_

 _The Lord interrupted himself as he saw Mario standing next to the princess, gobsmacked the lord looked infuriated with the plumber. Who was this man who just stood next to the princess? He didn't even bow to the lord let alone to her grace. "Sir it is customary for people of non noble birth to kneel with there eyes to the ground when in the presence of the Princess of the mushroom kingdom"_ Mario looked surprised for a moment and so did the princess but as she was about to object Mario simply nodded and kneels looking down _"I..I'm-a sorry for my rudeness" T_ he apology seemed to only make the irate lord even angrier "I Never Gave you permission to Speak Peasant!" "Enough Lord Wart!" The lord was shocked as he looked up at the princess as she frowned down at him _"This peasant as you called him was the one to save me from the claws of the koopa_ _king and he was escorting me to safety. Your rudeness is reflecting bad a upon myself and my farther" The lord and his forces looked at the plumber kneeling opposite to him next to the princess surprised, Mario is still looking down so doesn't catch the lords eye .This peasant had out did the entire mushroom kingdom forces and its nobility and rescued the princess by himself?_

There was no way that one man could do that not without magic at least, things seemed fishy to the lord he looked back at the princess as she kept talking _"So Mr Mario will be following us back to the castle as he wishes for some help and i think the least we can do is hear his request. Now please will you all escort me home I've had a terrible few days and wish to just get it over with"_ the Lord didn't like it bringing a suspected traitor into the capital could prove disastrous but he just nodded accepting her orders " _Mr Mario will be placed under guard in front of the force, while you shall be guarded in the middle your grace"_ peach just nodded _, "Alright thank you all"_ she takes her place as the Lord rises to his feet " _alright everyone stand and march for home you as well plumber up the front were we can see you"_ Mario stood and nodded he didn't blame the lord for being suspicious as he got into position as he felt the hundreds of eyes on him watching his every move as the walked back the way they came.

 **well there you have it i hope you enjoyed, give me a review or some tips check out my other story. more might come we shall see**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Luiji

**A/N Hello readers thank you for reading chapter 1 and i hope you enjoy chapter 2 i'm working on another story at the same time as this one also featuring Mario so if i'm slow to update that is why. don't expect that story for awhile though i want to make sure my two story's set in the same universe don't cross over and just become one jumbled story. see you after the story for some notes on the story. enjoy**

 **The Red Knight Chapter 2**

Much to the Lords annoyance his entire unit was whispering and mumbling about there new red companion out the front of the army, he didn't want to shout at them in front of the princess so he had to just bare it. He hard many preposterous things like the man named Mario was a hero or some kinda demigod fighting the entire koopa army by himself, He herd much more rational ideas like how the red man was a spy or just suspicious in-general which the lord agreed with. He just wished more of his men would see sense, the princess held back giggles of the men's wacky story's whether they saw Mario as a savoir or suspicious she had to admire their creativity, she looked at the man herself she wished she wished she could answer all there questions. But she knew very little herself Mario didn't talk about himself at all as all she knew was that he was looking for his brother, at least that's what he said she had to remind herself even though he seemed trustworthy and genuine he could be a spy. Mario himself was looking around seeing if he could spot any evidence of his brother he didn't see any however it seemed like he would have to trouble the mushroom kingdom people for their help finding Luigi after all. He hoped his brother was alright he was his only family he had left.

The army seemed to cheer as the royal castle and the capital city of Toad town, it was a sight for sore eyes for many of the solders who had been fighting the koopas for days with very little rest. Lord wart turns to his men," Alright men you are dismissed except for you Captain and you." the lord specifically chose two soldiers he herd were suspicious of Mario to escort them, "You will be our escorts to the castle so we can see what Mr Mario wants" "Sir yes sir" they saluted as peach follows them toward Mario. "Mr Mario please follow us towards the castle but first you must be frisked sir" Mario nodded as he lets the captain frisk him only finding a mushroom Mario had stored just in case. "Okay Mario you can follow us now please stay ahead of us" the captain looks at the lord with a small nod as they lead Mario and Peach to the castle. As the princess passes through the street with her entourage the citizens of toad town Neal before there princess they all seem exited and happy to see her safe and well. He could even hear some party plans hatching between some residents to celibate her return, a lot of the citizens look at lord wart with admiration assuming he was the one who rescued there beloved Mario was just glade all these people could stop worrying. He however was stuck on Luigi, his adventure into the dark lands showed him how dangerous this world could be and despite Luigi not wanting it that threat made the older brother worry about him.

Mario is lead inside the castle were he meets the royal steward Toadsworth whose eyes light up upon seeing the princess, he was so exited he forgot himself for a moment running towards the princess, the young lady he helped raise before spotting Mario and Wart calming himself down bowing slightly towards her as she giggles. "Toadsworth i'm going to my quarters Toadsworth" Toadsworth looked like he was about to object as she walked away but she looked back at him interrupting him before he could even voice his objections. "Mr Mario here wants to ask for help i want you to help him as best you can as i promised him we would help him, so please do so. I need my rest so i wish to not be disturbed" and with that the princess bid her entourage fairwell both the lord and Mario bowed as Toadsworth turned to the red plumber. "Now Mr Mario was it? what is it that you wanted from us?""well-a Mr Toadsworth i'm looking-a for my Brother Luigi" "I see, what dose your brother look like?" "well hes-a taller then me,wears green-a instead of red-a and has-a L on his hat instead-a of M" "okay Mr Mario, i will start putting out notices to city guards, and i suggest you look in some hospitals just in case he got hurt and is being taken care of" "thank you-a Toadsworth i will I appreciate your help ill be leaving to look for him" and with a small bow Mario turned on his heels and leaves leaving the Stewart and the Lord to themselves.

"Captain i want you to keep an eye on that man from a distance just in case he has other contacts here in toad town" "yes sir" Toadsworth looked at the lord as the captain left to peruse Mario "why are you having captain Toad pursue Mario? isn't he a guest of the Princess?" "he maybe a gust but that man is suspicious i mean rescuing the princess by himself?" "what!?,why didn't she say Mr Mario rescued her? i just assumed you rescued her, Mr Mario should get the reward for her rescue" "This is his reward he deserves no you truly believe he rescued the princess by himself? i think he was sent by Bowser to gain our trust and be a spy!". Toadsworth thought about the lords postilion for a moment he could see were the lord was coming from but would the Koopa king really sacrifice his plan and his men just to insert a spy who even after all that sacrifice would still be looked at as suspicious? it would be so much easier to just use coins on some of the more.. malleable lords of the realm "i see what you mean and i command you for trying to do your duty but i don't believe Mr Mario is a spy" "well Stewart you can believe what you will but i intend to take action before our kingdom is undermined, good day" with that the lord leaves in a huff the Stewart thought about this situation he hoped to talk with the princess to get her opinion since her insight into peoples heart was great because of her magic.

We leave our main players for just a moment to join one of the Toads who that just came home to toad town with Lord Wart, he was a spear toad called Cremi he had met up with his friend for a drink. He was just so glade he was home safe and to share a drink with his childhood friend Or'ah. "we were chasing the Koopa Army and she just turns up with him at her side saying he saved her single handedly, Can you believe that?" "The Princess said that? that seems very unlikely" Or'ah said frowning at his friend. "But its not like the princess to lie about anything..as unlikely as it seems. i believe her, she has a nack for seeing the true intentions of people after all." "What was he even doing out inside the Darkland though" "i don't know,a lot of the other guys thought it was pretty weird some thought he was some kinda plant by Bowser. I dont know weather he's telling the truth but i believe the princess it may have not been single handedly, but i believe he did rescue her." Cremi finishes his drink looking at his friend with a small grin "hey..that would make a grat play..it would have adventure,action and suspense!" Or'ah smiled at his friend "I like the way you thing Cremi we could sneak some romance in there" Cremi almost spit out his drink at that comment "no way" Or'ah pats his friends back "come on..controversy is just another word for advertisement" "i'm already having second thoughts about this" cremi said half laughing as the two friends start brain storming ideas between each other making a fantastical story about a Plumbing Hero.

Mario exited the Hospital sighing he didn't know were to look for his brother next, he hoped Luigi wasn't alone and hurt. He decided to return to were he and his brother were warped into the mushroom kingdom but first, Mario needed something too eat first to regain some energy and show Luigis picture around. While he did hoping that he might be able to find a few clues he asked the local people Questions most just shrugged and told him sorry but finally he stooped at a small family cafe stepping inside he looked at all the Delicious sandwiches. A small old red toad steps "oh good evening sir, how may i help you today?" Mario looked up at the red toad wearily but with a smile "Hello-a i would like-a a ham and cheese sandwich please-a." The store keeper nodded and bags up the sandwich "are you okay? you look distraught" Mario shakes his head "no mam ive-a been looking for-a someone. I've been-a up and down toad-a town all day" "i'm sorry to hear that, how about i brew you some coffee as well, on the house" "w-wow thank you mam i would really like that." She gives a soft smile to Mario as she starts brew his coffee. So what dose the person your looking for look like?" she hands Mario the coffee and sandwich he ordered he pays her with golden coins he took from Bowser. "He's-a taller then me and-a wears green with a L-a on his hat instead of a M" "Oh i Think i saw the gentlemen your talking about some time ago" Mario almost spit his coffee in surprise "what? Really?!" she nods "were did he go mam did he say anything?" "well~" she thought for a moment "he didn't really say much, i'm sorry." Mario sighed well thank you for the information and if you do see him..can you please let him know i was looking for him" "well i would look into some hotels and motels if i were you he may have got a room to sleep in i think that's your next best chance."

Thank you..i will *with that Mario leaves with his food and drink to check out the hotel/Inn in toad town he almost drags himself to Sen's Inn, "sir i would like too book a room and..ask you a question." The yellow toad looked up from his paper at Mario and puts down his cigar "alright pal whats your question and how long do you plan on staying?" "2 days-a and i'm looking-a for someone that-a may have checked in. He is-a taller then me-a and wears green" The yellow toad looked at his book "yeah i think i had someone like that, Mr Luigi why do you ask? That news almost made Mario dropped his Sandwich in surprise "w-what?! hes really-a here oh please can-a you let him know his-a brother is here-a." The store clerc nodded as he picked up the phone calling Luigi "alright sir he valided your story hes in room 22 ,"thank you-a so much" marios eyes sparkled again as he walked and knocked on the door as luigi opened his door and smiled at mario. The two brothers embrace in a hug Luigi broke the hug :were have you-ah been brother? i looked-ah for you for like-ah 2 days" "mario smiled sheepishly at his brother. "I herd-a that someone-a was kindnaped-a so i thought it-a may have been you-a so i want on a adventure-a and kinda rescued-a a princess" "Rrealy..can you-ah go anywere without-ah going and rescueing-ah someone" Mario chuckled a litlle "yeah i gusse-a" Luigi got a sly look" "was she-ah prety?" Mario blushed a little "i..didnt pay-a much asention my mind-a was on finding-a you brother.." Luigi noticed the blush "ah huh..sure brother-ah"Luigi invites his brother in he got a 2 bedroom hotem room becouse he expected to find his brother as Mario Laied down he almost imediatly fell asleep and the younger brother chuckled as he puts marios un eaten sandwich in the fridge.


End file.
